


Come Find Shelter

by forever_and_always



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam didn't go to Aglionby, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Misunderstandings, Slow Build, blue and adam are bffs, like super slow, married blue/gansey, they have a bunch of baby ganseys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_and_always/pseuds/forever_and_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Parrish never thought he would step foot in Henrietta ever again. But here he was, driving down a dusty road that cut through dead field and led to a place that still made long faded bruises ache, even a decade later.</p><p>or</p><p>Five times Adam thinks Ronan is poor, and one time Adam realizes just how wrong he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter was longer than expected, but oh well.  
> Title comes from George Ezra's Breakaway.  
> And like all other authors out there, comments are always greatly appreciated.

Adam Parrish never thought he would step foot in Henrietta ever again. But here he was, driving down a dusty road that cut through dead field and led to a place that still made long faded bruises ache, even a decade later. Arriving at the empty trailer, a thing not fit to be called a home, Adam turned off the engine and sat and stared. He made a promise to never come back, though that was before all this happened. When Adam had received a call that his father had died, he politely hung up the phone and buried himself in work in an attempt to forget every terrible thing that rose to the surface inside him at the mere utterance of his father’s name. But when Adam received a call that his mother had passed, he felt something different, stronger sadness than pain. None of that mattered in the end, she had hurt him in her own subtle ways. 

The only way Adam could convince himself to return was to think of the problem as work and nothing personal. Neither parent had left a will and there was an issue of titles and property rights and stuff that other people didn’t want to deal with. Adam was a lawyer (though not one with enough knowledge of estates), he could have it all solved in a matter of days. He was also unfortunately next of kin.

The stifling heat of the late Virginian summer made the temperature inside Adam’s car on the verge of unbearable. So instead of wasting anymore time, he exited the car, climbed the rickety metal stairs, and entered his childhood home. 

 

~~~~~~

 

Adam didn’t realize he had been holding his breath until he hit the traffic light that lead to Henrietta’s tiny main street. Sweat rolled down his back, even with the AC turned all the way up, and his hands shook where they grasped the steering wheel. Adam knew he needed to stop before he completely lost control of himself.

While looking for a place to stop for a break, Adam catalogued all the changes that happened to Henrietta since he left. The grocery store was still sold groceries twenty-four hours a day. The mom-and-pop shops were still open for business and everyone was welcomed in. And Nino’s still served hot and delicious pizza (even that still remained questionable). In the end, not much had physically changed, but the whole town seemed to shine in a new type of light. Streets were cleaner, paint was fresher, and the sun was bright and clear. It felt nothing like the Henrietta Adam remembered. The biggest change Adam eventually found was the old building on the corner lot, that had been abandoned long since before he was born, was now no longer abandoned. 

The original building had been repaired and it’s colorful pastel outer walls displayed an eclectic group of handmade looking signs advertising an even more eclectic mix of goods and services. But what Adam saw that he care the most about were the signs for fresh coffee and free wifi.

The inside of the building was more sensible than the outside. It was simple and clean, airy and open, a smooth blending of modern and antique. Adam released his held breath and inhaled the scent of cinnamon and lavender. A short woman with shorter dark hair stood behind a tall counter organizing tins of something indiscernible. Besides her, there was only one other person in the shop, a man reading at a table at the far end of the room. It didn’t seem too unusual for the odd time of day.

When the bell on the door chinned to announce his presence, the woman glanced over her shoulder to see who had entered.

“Hi,” she spoke as she turned fully around to greet him. “Welcome to-”  The woman paused from what she was about say next and stared at him questioningly. “Adam?”

Adam was confused hearing his name come from a stranger's mouth, but after taking a second look at the woman a few feet in front of him, he reached a similar conclusion. 

“Blue?” 

The woman’s, Blue’s, face lit up. “I can’t believe it, it’s been so long.”

Guilt flooded through Adam’s veins. It had been too long since he’d seen the one and only friend he had growing up. “I’m sorry, Blue. I meant to stay in contact, but school was crazy and with work and not having a phone-” 

Blue moved carefully around from behind the counter. “Stop right there, Adam Parrish. You have no reason to apologize. Stuff happens and life keeps going. You have nothing to blame on yourself.”

She still knew him more than he thought himself knowable. Blue tentatively reached out to offer Adam a hug. Adam willingly gave in, and in the moment Adam realized just how long it had been since he’d engaged in such an easy and familiar gesture. Clearly he left more behind in Henrietta than just his parents. 

The unfamiliar man made his presence known to them by pointedly clearing his throat. Adam looked up to see the stranger’s face twisted into a threatening glare, though it couldn’t be matched by the glare Blue sent back to him. 

“Don’t be an asshole. Adam’s an old friend and we were having a moment. Thanks for ruining it.” The man turned his glare to the book in his hands and Blue turned her attention back to Adam.  “I thought I heard you promise once, that you would never come to this town. What brings you back?” 

Adam shrugged. “Work, I guess. Someone had to clean up the mess my parents left. I saw the signs outside and thought this place would be a quiet place to do some paperwork.”

“Here, come sit.” As she led him to an empty table, Adam couldn’t help but notice the unconscious way Blue put a gentle hand on a less than flat stomach. He didn’t want to be presumptuous. “Can I get you anything to eat? Drink? Noah should be back from his break by now, and he can make pretty much anything you want.”

“A coffee would be nice. And, um, congratulations?” said Adam tentatively. 

Blue glanced down and saw where her hand traveled to. She smiled at Adam. “Thank you. If you didn’t also see, I’m married too.” Blue raised her other hand to show Adam the plain gold band around her finger. The news about her being married was almost more shocking than her being pregnant. 

“I thought I heard  _ you  _ promise once, that you would never get married and never have children.”

Blue laughed. It was as refreshing as her hug had been. “Looks like we’re both terrible at keeping promises.” 

“Yeah," replied Adam. "Is this your first?”

Blue laughed again and just a little bit harder. “I wish, but no, this is not my first baby. This one is number five.”

Adam sat in his chair a little speechless. For a second it was hard to line up the rebel teenage girl Adam said goodbye to ten years ago with woman standing before him. 

“I know,” continued Blue. “It’s a long story and I hardly believe it myself some days. If you say around late enough, you might have the chance to meet the Sargent-Gansey gang.”

She left him then with a comment about him getting to work and her getting his coffee. On her way back to the tall counter, Blue stopped to talk to the man who continued to look unhappy that Adam had encroached on his territory around the tables. They were talking too low for Adam to hear, but from the looks, Blue was scolding him about something important.  She returned after a few minutes with a large porcelain cup of coffee (one cream, no sugar) and an even bigger blueberry muffin. She silenced him before he could get out a single word of protest. “It’s on the house, friends and family discount.”

Adam reluctantly accepted them. And quickly he lost himself in his work to distract himself from the issue of money and gifts. It wasn’t very hard to do so. He was on track to make partner at the firm of his current employer, although until then Adam had to make sure his work was pristine, even during his short personal leave of absence. The hours rolled by as he responded to emails, organized case files, and completed paperwork. While the shop wasn't busy, Blue sat across from him and read a book she had picked up from one of the myriad of shelves against the walls. Both of them content with the work filled silence. 

Sometime later when Adam’s stomach rumbled loud enough for everyone to hear it, Blue wordlessly got and returned with a tray full of sandwiches and glasses of iced tea. One for Adam, one for herself, and one for the glaring man.  Blue placed the tray in a empty space on Adam’s table, and marched the few feet to where the other man is sitting. She pointed at Adam’s table communicating more through angry facial expressions than words. The man gave into Blue’s wishes only to dramatically unfurl into a standing position. Beside the tiny woman, he looked like a giant. He was probably even a few inches taller than Adam himself. For the few seconds it took the other man to get to the table Adam bitterly wondered if he’s the person Blue married. Relief hit Adam when he didn't see a wedding ring on the man’s slender fingers. 

“Adam, this is Ronan Lynch. Ronan, be nice.” Blue said as she sat in the chair she had occupied moments before. She put her feet up on the only empty seat. Suddenly Adam’s table felt a lot smaller.

Adam and Blue make up for lost time as they eat, attempting to bring Ronan into the conversation when appropriate. Ronan on the other hand acted like he rather be anywhere but at the table with Blue and Adam. He responded with grunts and eye rolls, or if they were lucky enough, terse one word answers.

At least it gave Adam the chance to study him more closely. From a distance Ronan’s appearance made him look dangerous. Shaved head, dark clothes, and sharp cheekbones. But now at an arm’s length away Adam saw that Ronan's clothes were more on the side of tattered rather than artfully ripped, and the hem of his pants and boots were covered in dried mud. And as Ronan picked at the sandwich in front of him, Adam notes the rings of dirt beneath Ronan’s fingernails and the callouses on his palms.  It reminded Adam too much of the life he worked so hard to get away from. It also made him think about the sign outside that stated the shop helped sponsor a soup kitchen at St. Agnes. With everything put together, Adam questioned if Ronan was homeless. He quickly locks those thoughts up for another day, though. It would be rude of him to ask. 

Before they could finish their meal, a group students from Aglionby entered the shop. Adam watched them as they waited at the counter. A lanky man with a mess of blonde hair emerged from the kitchen to take their orders allowing Blue more time off her feet. Adam could only assume it was the person named Noah Blue mentioned earlier. The group drifts away from the counter and eventually settle on the couches and armchairs that had been arranged in a loose circle around a couple of coffee tables. The boys were quiet and courteous and nothing like Adam remembered Aglionby boys to be. 

Ronan kept glancing at one of the several clocks around the shop. “Can I go now?” he asked Blue. 

Blue found a different clock to check the time. She gave Ronan a look that Adam had received many times during their friendship. “It’s a little early, but I guess you can leave.”

Ronan stood up a little more animatedly and retrieved the few personal items he left at the other table. On the way out the door, he passed back by Blue and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. “Bye, maggot.” To Adam he gave a curt nod.  

Blue responded without looking at Ronan’s retreating figure. “I expect you to be back here tomorrow. I know the things you get yourself into when you have too much time on your hands.” When the bell told of Ronan’s departure, Blue focused on Adam again. “Don’t judge him too harshly. He’s dealing with a lot of things right now, and he doesn’t take too easily to strangers. Ronan may act tough, but once you get to know him, he’s all fluffy inside.”

“I’m the last person with room to judge.”

~~~~~

 

Blue cleared away their plates as they finished eating and once again they returned to a comfortable silence. Adam slowly finished up his work for the day. And Noah tended to the rest of the customers who wandered into the shop, much to the dismay of Blue (“I’m pregnant not an invalid!”), until a particular man dressed in an expensive suit walked in, quickly followed by a small hoard of little girls. The instant the new group spotted Blue they launched themselves at her, even the grown man. She picked up the toddler and placed her on her hip while the rest of them enveloped her hugs.

“I see you all missed me today,” Blue said. Her words were muffled by the man’s suit jacket. 

“Of course we missed you, Jane!” replied the man. “Isn’t that right girls?”

The four children, including the toddler, cheered multiple variations of the word “mommy” and all clamoured for Blue’s attention. She softly scowled at the man who still had his arms around her. Adam felt out of place witnessing the affection shared between Blue and her family.

“Okay, before you three tell me how the first day of school went, I want you to meet an old friend of Mommy’s. Everyone, this is Adam. Adam, this is my husband, Gansey, and our children.” 

Gansey looked like he belonged with congressmen in D.C. not in the tiny town of Henrietta, but there was something in his mannerisms that somehow said the opposite. He broke contact with Blue to shake Adam’s hand. “First Boyfriend Adam? I’ve heard so much about you, it’s nice to finally put a name with a face.” 

Adam’s face felt slightly flush from embarrassment.

“Oh no, Jane,” Gansey continued. “Tell Adam it’s nothing bad.”

Blue rolled her eyes at both Adam and Gansey. She mimicked Ronan’s earlier actions perfectly.

“Who’s Jane?” asked Adam. 

Blue replied at the same time her oldest daughter did."Me." 

“Gansey calls me Jane," said Blue. She released a semi-fond sigh. "He think’s he’s being cute. And I should let the girls introduce themselves.”

  
The four girls looked like variations cut from the same pattern, which Adam supposed tended to happen with children and their parents. Their hair ranged in a gradient between Blue’s dark black and Gansey’s golden brown with a similar gradient of length and curls. The older two girls wore simple school uniforms (the younger of the two’s more messier than the other’s) while the last two were wearing outfits that could have only been created by Blue. 

They regarded Adam with slight hesitation before the oldest daughter marched up to him in a very Blue-like fashion and introduced herself in a very Gansey-like way. 

“Hello, I’m Jane Maura Sargent-Gansey Jr., but you can call me Jane. I am eight years old, today was my first day of third grade, and my favorite color is purple. It is very nice to meet you, Mr. Adam.” She stuck out her right hand for Adam to shake, which he happily did. Jane went to stand beside her parents and nudge her sisters over to Adam. 

“My name is Persie, but my real name is Persephone Helen Sargent-Gansey.” Adam smiled at the girl’s attempt to say her own mouthful of a name. “I’m five and I love Mommy and Daddy.” Like her older sister and her father, Persie also wanted to shake hands. It was all to easy to picture Gansey sitting down with his daughters teaching them how to properly introduce themselves, as Blue ranted in the background about how none of it was necessary, especially for their children under the age of five. “This is my sister Willow.”

“No! I talk to Mr. Adam by myself,” stated Willow. “My name is Willow Eleanor and I’m four.” If she didn’t favor Gansey in appearance, Adam wouldn’t have thought he was talking to a miniature Blue. 

“Hello, Willow.” 

She stomped away glaring daggers at Persie, obviously upset at her for ruining her introduction. Gansey looked distraught in the wake of Willow not offering a handshake. Blue tried to put the child in her arms back down on the ground, but the little girl resisted. So instead Blue held her out for Gansey hold. 

“The soon-to-be no longer baby of the family is Mallory, and if you were just begging to know, her middle name is Ophelia. Happy?” At the aside, Gansey nodded. “She’s not normally this shy but it looks like she had a rough day filled with too much fun at Fox Way.”

Adam smiled in understanding. Blue had a beautiful family, and although it was the complete opposite of what he expected for her, now he couldn’t see her life any other way. Adam only wished for the chance to experience it himself. 

“It was great meeting everyone,” Adam said. “But I think I should go.”

Gansey managed to speak before Blue. “No, stay. We have so much to talk about. Any friend of Blue is a friend of mine.”

Adam couldn’t find words to express his feeling of not belonging around their little family unit. It wasn’t fair to them. “I can’t, the hotel’s probably waiting for me to check in by now.”

Blue held her hand up against her husband’s chest to prevent him from speaking. “It’s okay, Adam. When are you leaving Henrietta?” Adam didn’t need to say how he felt, Blue already knew and was letting it go.

“I don’t know. A couple days, just until I can get everything sorted out.” 

“If you’re still here by next week, consider yourself invited to my not so secret surprise birthday party.” 

Jane sucked in a dramatic gasp. “You’re not supposed to know about that, Mommy.”

“That’s why you can’t tell Persie anything you want to keep secret. And don’t tell Grandma I know about it,” Blue said to Jane. Then she turned back to Adam. “Will you think about it?”

“Yeah, I’ll think about it.”

“See you tomorrow, then?”

“Definitely.” 

Adam quietly and quickly packed up his bag. As he left the shop on the corner lot, a small chorus of “Bye, Mr. Adam”  rang out around him, and for a split second Adam felt a little less alone. 


	2. Family & Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this being so late. I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible, but who knows what's gonna happen. I do promise though, that next chapter we'll start getting into the Adam/Ronan mess. 
> 
> Feedback would be really great.

Adam stayed. During the weekdays, he spent the morning sorting out his parents’ junk at their trailer or working with Henrietta’s one and only lawyer to sort out his parents’ junk in terms of the law. When he was finished, he went to the shop to visit Blue. Most of their time together was spent much like Adam’s first day back in Henrietta. Adam worked on what he needed to do for official business and Blue did whatever was brought to her attention around the shop. Ronan was an ever constant presence too. Each day he was in a different state of being dirty and disheveled, and each day he read a different book, a few of them not in English. At lunch Blue made him move to sit with her at Adam’s table. Ronan wasn’t as cold to Adam as he was during their first interaction, but he still wasn’t the most amiable person in the world.

In between the time Ronan left and Gansey came in with the girls, Blue and Adam had plenty of time to talk about what happened while they were apart. How Gansey acquired the building for the shop when Blue complained about how she had too much time on her hands, and all the different uses for the shop (coffee/tea/used book store with enough extra space to house a break room for the employees, playroom for the girls, and storage for the “antiques” Gansey liked to bring home). Stories about Blue’s close friends and employees: Noah and Henry. Noah, the ex-trust fund kid who decided to follow his dreams instead of his father’s checkbook, was a wild extroverted spirit in Blue’s stories and even more so when Adam finally had the chance to meet him in person. Henry, the loyal, elusive, and well traveled friend that was currently half way around the world on the search for the perfect fair-trade coffee bean. And some of the more humorous stories, how Blue’s daughters got their names.

“If you think they verge on ridiculous,” Blue said to Adam. “You should hear the absolutely pretentious names Gansey thought he could get away with.” She shivered for dramatic affect.

In return Adam shared stories of roommates from Hell, late night cramming sessions, disastrous classes, and anything else he could think of from his years at university and law school. Life after that was uninteresting, filled only with work and trying to get ahead. It wasn’t much of a life, but seemed to have worked for so many others that it could work for him too. Adam avoided talking about those parts.  

Then Gansey would come in with all the girls, if they younger two weren’t already with Blue at the shop, and it was always a very joyous event. The family spent the immediate minutes upon reuniting regaling their adventurous days with each other and with Adam, before breaking apart to do homework (Jane), color (Persie and Willow), search for attention (Mallory), or stare sickening at each other (Blue and Gansey). After a while, Adam made an excuse to leave and spent the rest of his night alone in a drab hotel room a few towns over.

 

~~~~~~

 

Blue and Gansey managed to convince him to stay for dinner once. It was almost too much for Adam. Too much of what he wished he had for himself. The Sargent-Gansey house was a restored hundred year old farmhouse, large but intimate, and worn down with care from the ever growing family that called it home. And the dinner was a whole new experience in itself. The was no complaining or arguments, no talk of work (besides the few comments from Gansey about his memorable students at Aglionby). Blue’s sharp tongue kept up with Gansey’s smooth words, their girls joining in whenever a new thought popped into their bright young minds.  When everyone was finished with the home cooked meal, the adults retired to the front porch to keep an eye on the children, who decided they wanted to romp around in the field near the woods in search of fireflies before they had to go to sleep.

Adam found the longer he listened to Gansey speak, the more he wished to call Gansey a friend. He was an infinite amount of knowledge contained in a broad-shouldered man. He carried an air of confidence that came from maturity and a close knit group a friends. But Gansey was still far from perfect. It wasn’t hard to see how Blue could have fallen in love with him.

 

~~~~~~

 

300 Fox Way had stayed the same. Not that Adam expected anything different, but because of the constant reminder that ten years was a long time. The street was quiet for a Sunday afternoon, with the only sounds coming from behind the house. Blue had given Adam instructions to head straight to the backyard when he arrived but it felt too impolite to do. Instead Adam knocked on the front door. A few seconds later Ronan opened it. They were both surprised by who they saw.

“Parrish,” said Ronan. For the first time there wasn’t any ice behind his words.

“Lynch,” responded Adam. He noticed Ronan looked to be scrubbed clean. There was no visible specks of dirt on him, and he was dressed in a new looking dark button shirt and equally dark pants. It looked out of character for Ronan, but could have been explained by someone helping Ronan clean up for the party.   

He held Adam under his weighted gaze, then opened the door wider for Adam to enter. “Everyone’s out back. Help yourself to the food.” He stalked off deeper into the house which Adam knew for a fact to be the opposite way to the back door.

Adam had to pause for a moment before he walked outside. Through the windows he could see the backyard was filled with Blue’s closest family and friends. The psychics of Fox Way lounging with colorful mixed drinks in their hands. The Sargent-Gansey girls running wild with a dozen cousins. Two older men looking uncomfortable standing next to each other. And Blue sitting in the shade surrounded by her husband, Noah, and another man who could only be Henry. He carefully picked his way  through the yard, stopping to say hello when someone called to him. Gansey was the first of the group at the tree to spot him. Soon the rest of them noticed, and Adam was quickly drawn down into a open place beneath the beech tree.

Henry artfully draped himself across Noah’s lap to get closer to Adam. “Henry Cheng,” he said. “You’re prettier than I expected.”

Noah rolled Henry less artfully onto the ground as Gansey expressed a quiet admonishment to Henry’s statement.

“Be calm, Richardman. He’s not even my type.”

The group broke out in a wave of eye rolling. Adam wasn’t sure how to accept the sort of compliment from Henry. Out of everyone in the circle Adam considered himself the least attractive, and growing up Adam learned himself to be unlovable. Even with the few people he’d dated throughout college, their words of flattery hung on him unnaturally.

“You’re not my type either,” Adam reply when everyone’s attention turned to him for a reaction. He preferred a taller frame and wider shoulders, lighter eyes than Henry’s rich brown ones. An image of Ronan popped up unasked for in Adam’s head. Now was not the time to think about that. The group’s friendly laughter helped to keep him from spiraling deeper into the black hole that was Ronan Lynch.

Henry sat up and picked out the few blades of grass that stuck to his clothes and hair. “Anyway, Adam, someone told me that you’re some hot up-and-coming lawyer in D.C.” Adam felt the tips of his ears burn. “Is that true?”

“I guess you could say that. I’ve been working with the same firm since I was only a pre-law intern. Now I’ve been hearing talks of a promotion to associate partner.”

Henry and Noah looked impressed. Blue and Gansey already knew.

“Are we certain Adam didn’t secretly go to Aglionby with us?” asked Henry. “He would have totally fit in.”

Blue huffed. “Unfortunately I know Adam went to school with me, because he decided to graduate a year early and leave me all by myself in that hellhole.”

“But then,” Gansey started before Adam had a chance to apologize. “You might have never met us, and we wouldn’t have any of this.” Both Blue and Gansey’s faces went soft. Adam almost had to look away.

“Blue, you never did tell how you and Gansey got together,” Adam said instead.

“I didn’t?” Blue seemed surprised with herself.

Noah and Henry started practically wiggling in place with excitement.

“Oh my gosh, yes.”

“This one’s my favorite!”

“You two are acting like my child in Kindergarten. Henry, you were there since the beginning, and Noah, you’ve been with us for most of the drama too.”

The men settled down a little bit.

“It’s like a real life fairytale, though,” said Noah.

Blue laughed a little. “If that fairytale includes a teen pregnancy, a house full of psychics, and a slightly overbearing mother-in-law running for senate, then sure. Do you really want to hear this story, Adam?”

“How can I say no to something as interesting as that?” he replied.

Blue shifted in her nest of tangled tree roots until she was more comfortably nestled against Gansey. His arm automatically curled protectively across her abdomen. “When you saw the chance to graduate early and took it, I found myself with too much time on my hands without my best friend around anymore. So I picked up another job working at Nino’s, and everything was fine until two Aglionby boys walked in. Gansey and Ronan-”

“Wait, Ronan also went to Aglionby?” Adam interrupted. He wondered how someone who attended one of the most elite and exclusive private boarding school in the country wound up possible homeless.  

“Yes?” Gansey replied. “He’s my oldest and closest friend.”

It was nice that Ronan seemed to have support from his friends at least. Adam didn’t even have that.

“Anyway, Gansey and Ronan came in almost every night, and they thought were being cute by spending hours annoying me and disrupting service. One night, Gansey compared me to a prostitute, asked me out on a date, then tipped me way more than appropriate for a large pizza and two drinks. The next night when it happened again, minus the prostitute part, I foolishly gave in hoping the whole thing would stop, but here I am ten years later. And I couldn’t imagine us any other way. The end.”

Henry, Noah, and even Gansey were not pleased where Blue ended the story.

“You didn’t even get to the best part, me.”

“Or me.”

“Well you made me sound terrible. It was all Ronan’s idea of romance to begin with.”

Adam couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped from his chest. Blue caught it and in return gave an understanding smile.

“Fine, but this is for Adam not the rest of you.” For all Blue’s feigned resistance, it was easy to see she was willing to indulge Adam’s inquiries and the self serving wishes of her other boys. “So senior year starts, and Gansey and I had been dating about a month when a lot of crazy things happen. Ronan dropped out of Aglionby after all the stuff with his family and Opal. Gansey befriended Henry because he kept popping up everywhere and Gansey was lonely without Ronan and me. Something about sitting in a hole under a building during lunch and talking about fears? I never completely understood how it happened.”

Henry reached out for a fist bump which Gansey happily completed.  

“My mom’s half sister showed up, caused a lot of problems, and things at Fox Way got bad. After she finally left, Dean, my eventual stepfather, strolled into town and my mother’s heart, and things at Fox Way got better. Then my biological father, Artemus, also decided to show up seventeen years late with my partially psychic, partially psychotic aunt, Gwendolyn.”

Everyone cringed in sympathy.

“To get away from the drama I knew we were all facing at home, I suggested we go on a road trip over the summer as a group. Ronan understandably turned down the offer, but Gansey and Henry had the financial means to fund the trip, and I had no idea what I wanted to with my life and needed a distraction. We left a day or two after Aglionby’s graduation and headed southwest for California. Then there was that very...memorable night when we were in Arizona. Henry had gotten sun poisoning earlier in the day so Gansey and I left him to recover in the hotel while we had a date under the stars in the desert.”

“That was a nice night.” Gansey had a dreamy, far away look on his face. Henry made gagging noises.

“I didn’t know I was pregnant until we got home a month later. My mom, Calla, and Persephone took one look at me, sat me down for a reading, and handed me a pregnancy test. I was the only one surprised when it was positive, but that’s what I get when I live in a house full of psychics. Telling Gansey was scary. I was barely eighteen and he was about to go college, and I didn’t know how a baby was going to fit into everything.”         

“I was ecstatic when she told me by the way, and fully on board with being a father,” interrupted Gansey.

“Telling his parents was more terrifying. Luckily Gansey’s older sister was there to maintain the peace, and their only major stipulation was that we get married as quickly as possible, because no grandchild of theirs was going to be born out of wedlock. Before that I had always been firmly against the notion of marriage, but I’ve come to find it’s had its advantages.” Blue started to play with the metal band around her finger. “We went to the courthouse the next day with Henry, Ronan, and Helen as witnesses, and afterwards we went to Nino’s for dinner to celebrate. As a wedding gift, Gansey’s parents offered to pay for an apartment near campus so we could stay together. It was hard at first, being in a strange city states away from home, pregnant, and alone while Gansey was at class for most of the day. But I had a lot of time to paint and work on my sewing skills, and when that got boring I found a part time job waitressing to occupy the rest of my time. Henry stopped by when he could, and Dean, surprisingly, would come keep me company when he was in the city for ‘business’. When Jane was born later that spring, Ronan’s advice became indispensable.”

Gansey opened his mouth to say something, his face etched with remorse. Blue gripped the hand still pressed gently against her stomach. “Stop it, Gansey.” She said. “You’ve been a perfect husband and best father to our daughters, you don’t have to guilty anymore about being busy with classes while I was pregnant with Jane.”

“It happened with Persie too,” retorted Gansey. “And that year I had to worry about my senior thesis.”

“Everything turned out fine, didn’t it? Yes. So stop.”

Henry turned to Adam. “They have a variation of this argument at least once a month,” he said in a mock whisper. Noah started snickering, and Adam also found it a tad amusing.

“ _Anyway_ , I still thank every power in the universe that Persie chose to wait until after Gansey finished his last senior exam to send me into labor. We moved back to Henrietta after Gansey graduated, so we could be closer to everyone and because Gansey had been offered a position to teach at Aglionby. Gansey surprised me with the farmhouse and the shop as an early anniversary gift and birthday present, but I surprised him a few months later when I found out I was pregnant with Willow. Henry had already taken over the business side of the shop and tracked down Noah, also a graduate of Aglionby and fresh out of culinary school, who took over a lot of the other stuff.”

“About time you got to me,” said Noah.

Blue rolled her eyes at him and continued, “Willow was born almost a year exactly after Persie. Ronan calls them Irish Twins, like his older brother and him. Mallory was born a few years later, and now here we are. The end.”

Henry sighed dramatically, “I guess that’s good enough.”

When they managed to put a hold on their laughter, the group took a break to eat. Noah disappeared for a second and reappeared carrying Blue’s surprise birthday cake made by him and decorated with help from the Sargent-Gansey girls. Adam spotted Ronan as he two plates with food and then slithered back inside the house as a child a few years older than Jane followed closely behind him. Adam had to sudden urge to also follow after him, but Adam stayed where he was.

Blue introduced him to Dean and Artemus, two men that were as different from each other as they could possibly get, and Adam had just joined the others under the beech tree again when Mallory tottered up to them. She crashed down into Gansey lap and rubbed closed fists against her eyes.

“Looks like it’s nap time,” said Gansey. He made move to get up. “I’ll go put her and the twins down.”

Blue levered herself up first. “No, I’ll do it. Adam came come help me.”

Henry, Noah, and Gansey gave him pitying looks as if Blue just sentenced him to death.

“What’s that for?” he asked.

“Willow hates naps,” replied Gansey. “I wish you luck.”

 

~~~~~

 

The last time Adam had been in the room, it belonged to Blue and her eccentric style of decorating. Now Maura Sargent had it rededicated to her granddaughters, just another sign that life happened without him when he left Henrietta. Adam quietly eased himself to the ground and leaned his back against the mattress frame. Blue sat cross-legged in rocking chair with a sleeping Mallory cradled in her arms. She stared at him.

“I knew you’d be good at that,” said Blue. Her voice was barely above a soft murmur.

“I didn’t do anything,” Adam replied.

Blue closed her eyes. “Hmm, sure.”

Adam also took a minute to relax in the peaceful quiet, interrupted only by the rhythmic breathing of the three sleeping girls.

Helping put them down for a nap wasn’t a complete disaster like the others seemed to think. When Blue pulled Willow and Persie away from playing with some of the older children, Persie didn’t protest at all. Willow stomped around a little and proclaimed that she was four and that meant she didn’t need a nap, but the moment she realized Adam was coming with them, she stopped and asked him to carry her inside. Mallory was the easiest. She was nothing but a limp, tired toddler who clung to her mother’s neck.

Before he knew it, he was looking down on Persie and Willow tangled together asleep in a web of stuffed animals and blankets. Adam didn’t feel like he did anything, despite what Blue said.

A moment or two of more silence passed. Blue eased out of her rocking chair and placed Mallory in the toddler crib next to Willow and Persie’s shared bed. She helped Adam up off the floor and lightly shut the bedroom door behind them. On their way back outside, Blue stopped in the kitchen for a glass of ice. Adam could hear voices filtering in from the living room across the hall. It took him a second to realize they weren’t speaking English. Adam tilted his head through the kitchen doorway to see Ronan and the young girl from earlier deeply engrossed in a conversation all in Latin. Blue peeked her head around the corner too when she noticed Adam’s distraction.

“I should have guessed,” she said. “Ronan likes to teach the kids Latin. He’s been working with her since before she could even talk. It wasn't a surprise when her first words weren’t in English.”  

Adam hadn’t heard Latin spoken since he was in law school, and even then those people didn’t possess the same fluidity or proficiency as Ronan and the girl.

“Is Ronan reciting a poem?” he asked Blue.

“Probably. Let’s go outside with the others. Ronan doesn’t like to be bothered during his lessons.”  

 

~~~~~~

 

“You’re good,” said Gansey. “That was quick.”

“That’s why I said, but he didn't believe me.”

“You guys should get him to stay for that reason alone,” added Henry.

Adam wasn’t liking where the conversation was heading. “What do you mean ‘get me to stay?’”

The four people around him froze. It was obvious this was a topic they had discussed before. Blue reached out and gently grasped his hand in both of her smaller ones. He tried not to flinch when their hands met. “You know we want nothing but the best for you, that I want nothing but the best for you, right?”

Adam could only nod. He didn’t know if he truly believed her, but something deep inside still trusted the girl that kept his secrets growing up.

“When you talked about the lawyer in Henrietta you were working with to close your parents case, I remember Henry mentioning a while back that that same man was looking to retire and was wanting to find someone to sell his practice to. And who better than you, Adam?”

“But I already have my life how I want it in D.C., Blue. I worked hard to be where I am, and I don’t want to throw it all away.”

“You wouldn’t be, I can promise you that.”

Noah, Henry, and Gansey were looking at him like they couldn’t understand him. Adam didn’t understand himself, but he had to hold onto the little that made sense, and that was waiting for him in D.C. He glanced at his watch. If he wanted to beat the traffic leaving work, he needed to leave soon.

“I have to go,” he said.

No one protested, they let him go without another word. But Ronan was waiting for him by the front door.

“Leaving so soon, Parrish?” he asked Adam. He tried to shoulder his way past. Ronan wouldn’t budge. “Don’t break their hearts.”

Adam was afraid it was too late for that. “I need to go.”

“They only meant well for you. They want you to be happy.”

Adam was having a hard time reconciling all the different versions of Ronan he knew. The reckless teenager from Gansey’s stories. Rich boy turned poor man. The reclusive adult that taught children Latin and protected his friends from people like Adam.

“I think it’s too late for that.”

Ronan stared at him, eyes narrowing in the dim light. Then he stepped out of the way.

Adam said goodbye, but didn’t wait to hear a response.


	3. Staying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but sometimes life happens. Better late than never. 
> 
> This one's for Kim <3

The life Adam built was starting to crack around the edges, and he didn’t know how to make it stop. Upon initially returning to D.C., everything was fine. Life kept moving and he tried to leave Henrietta behind. He’d done it once already, he could do it again. But with every passing day, the seed of doubt that had been planted deep within him grew stronger and more resilient to Adam’s attempts to cut it down. 

Waking up for work became a struggle. The city he once thought of as exciting and full opportunity was now too congested, and all the color had faded to gray scale in comparison to Henrietta’s vibrancy and warmth. Going back had been a mistake for Adam. Still, his job wasn’t a total hardship. He continued to receive praise from the partners of the firm for all his hard work and dedication, and the whispers in Adam’s ear about a promotion only got louder. But it all begun to sound hollow in his head. 

When Adam first noticed the change, he wanted someone else to blame. He shoved that thought down quickly, though. There was no one else to blame but himself. He was the one that chose to go back to Henrietta, to get re-attached to Blue, become acquainted with Gansey and Henry and Noah, even Ronan. He was the one who got caught up in a moment of  unrealistic hopes, and how Adam was paying for it. 

To fix it, Adam threw himself deeper into his work. The more exhausted he was at the end of the day, the easier it was to forget that he wasn’t happy anymore. And in the rare moments that he did remember it, Adam would study his reflection in the mirror and tell himself happiness wasn’t a requirement for success. He was being selfish, and he had worked too hard for what he had. Then he would move on.

Eventually everything had gone back to the way it had been, until Blue started calling. She was the one thing Adam couldn’t regret after coming back from Henrietta, and Adam knew in his heart befriending Gansey, Noah, and Henry hadn’t been a mistake either. But he still didn’t know where Ronan fit. Adam could never figure out if he was a good thing or a bad thing.

Blue’s first phone call happened almost randomly late on a Thursday night. She ranted for twenty minutes straight about something Gansey had done to piss her off. Then Willow or Persie stumbled into the room complaining of a bad dream, and the phone call ended with Adam attempting to recite a long forgotten bedtime story to the young girl after she realized it was Adam on the other end of the line. Blue calling him became a regular thing after that. Sometimes she called when the shop was slow and she was bored. A lot of the time she called to complain, but Adam didn’t mind, he liked hearing her voice. 

Adam talked to Gansey a few times too and the girls whenever they were around. Every time the calls ended, Adam swore he could feel the warmth of Henrietta’s sun on his skin, hear the rustle of the wind through the forest surrounding the town, and smell the subtle scent of rich earth that clung to everything in the area.

That’s when Adam knew the hope of escaping Henrietta a second time was a lost cause. That’s also when Adam let himself think about Gansey’s offer. Move to Henrietta permanently, have his own firm, be his own boss. He mentally studied the proposal as if it had been assigned to him at the office. Carefully, objectively, from every possible angle, and with predicting every possible outcome. 

By the morning, Adam had made up his mind. 

 

~~~~

 

Adam was packing up his small apartment when Blue called.

“Mallory’s second birthday is this weekend,” she stated instead of a greeting. “She keeps asking for you to come.”

“Did she really?” He dropped a stack of newspaper next to one of many empty boxes.

Blue let out a huff. “Okay, you got me there. But her birthday actually is this weekend, I promise she does like you. And you are very missed in the Sargent-Gansey house. Persie and Willow won’t stop talking about you, and Jane acts like you’ve hung the moon. What the fuck did you do to my kids, Parrish?”

Adam laughed at the lack of venom in her words.

“I’ll be there.”

“Sweet. I thought I’d have to grovel more.”

He rolled his eyes and picked up the newspaper. “Is the apartment above St. Agnes available? I’ll need someplace to stay until the space over the office is ready.”

“I don’t know, but I think Ronan-” Blue cut herself off mid sentence and did not sound like daughters (maybe a little bit) when she continued, “ _ Someplace to stay? _ Adam Parrish, are you moving to Henrietta? I can’t believe this. Does anyone else know?”

“No, you’re the first person I’ve told. I just finalized plans to take over the town’s law office yesterday.” Adam felt a weight lift off his chest after the confession, he had made the right choice. He no longer felt like he belonged in D.C.

Blue sounded a lot calmer when she spoke again. “I’m so proud of you. Everyone will be so happy when they find out.”

“Don’t tell them yet, I want to be the one to do it.”

“Yeah, sure-” Blue paused, and Adam could hear a sudden cacophony of muffled voices on the other end of the line. “Hey, Gansey just walked in with the girls so I have to go, but I’ll see you in a few days?”

“Of course.”

“Bye, Adam. Talk to you later!”

He heard a tiny mob of little girls shouting his name in the background. “Bye, Blue. And tell the girls hello for me.”

Blue laughed and hung up.

A warmth radiated from somewhere hidden in his chest, tickling his heart and making his fingers tingle. Adam closed his eyes and savored the feeling. He took a deep breath and then a second one. When Adam opened his eyes, he surveyed how much was left to pack up. The office area was completely done, as was the living room and kitchen. The only spaces left to pack were the bathroom and his bedroom, most of it he would need until he left for Henrietta and some of wouldn’t be coming at all.

Now all Adam felt was exhaustion as the past few days had time to play catch-up. Resigning from the firm had been its own cause for anxiety. His bosses thought he was joking at first, and then they thought it was a ploy to get the promotion. Adam had been serious, and he no longer wished to work there. When his bosses finally understood, they then threatened him. They said no one would ever hire him again, that they had the power to ruin his life. Little did they know Adam was fully capable of doing that himself, and he also wasn’t planning to stay in D.C. He had already talked to the retiring attorney in Henrietta and secured a deal, but Adam had been afraid that it would all fall apart. Telling Blue made it more real. 

Adam thought about how excited Blue sounded when she heard the news and opportunity to surprise his new friends. The negative feeling slowly drained out of him, but it still left him tired. He sought out the nearest clock. It was late enough to warrant going to bed early. Adam left the empty boxes where they were sitting, leaving his clothes in a pile on the floor as he crawled into his bed. He could pick it up in the morning.

That night he dreamt of Blue and Gansey’s smiling faces. He laughed at Henry and Noah’s terrible jokes in the shop and played imaginary games with the girls in the fields surrounding their house. Strong but calloused hands gently reached out to hold his. Soft lips traced the edge of his jaw, then the line of his cheekbone. A quiet voice whispered to him in Latin, and he did not fear it. 

~~~~

 

The second time arriving in Henrietta was very different that the first time. Gone was the choking dread and the long simmering fear that used to run through his veins. The town’s welcome sign greeted him from the side of the road. Soon he would hit the main part of Henrietta, but there was nothing left in D.C. for him to turn back to now.

The first thing of many on his list to do in town was to stop by St. Agnes to get the keys for the temporary apartment, then he would need to drop off most of his things at the storage place. If there was enough time after that, he hoped to be able to get cleaned up before turning up at the Sargent-Gansey household for Mallory’s birthday celebrations. Summer was beginning to fade into Fall so the heat was less oppressive, but it still made its presence known, so he planned to change into something more comfortable. And Adam wasn’t sure what would happen at a birthday party for a two year old, but knowing Blue, and her family and friends, it would no doubt be an experience. 

St. Agnes hadn’t changed  much on the outside, like the rest of the town. Though since Adam had never been inside, he couldn’t attest it’s possible state on the interior. It was easy enough to find the church’s office, where the woman Adam spoke to on the phone said someone would be waiting with paperwork and keys, but a sign on the door sited everyone was out to lunch and would be returning in a hour. 

Adam looked down at this watch. He guessed there to only be about 20 minutes of that hour remaining and decided to take his chances waiting for someone to return. There wasn’t any place to wait in the hallway where the office was located, so Adam backtracked to the main entrance. 

He seemed to be alone in the entirety of the church. 

The sanctuary was quiet when Adam entered, and he hated the feeling that he was doing something wrong, even if he was just sitting quietly in one of the back pews. His parents never cared enough to drag him to any of the numerous churches in the area, but somehow Adam always managed to incite God’s wrath before he managed to leave Henrietta. He stopped and breathed in the silence before he became too overwhelmed by the past memories. His parents were gone, Henrietta had changed, and he had survived. 

The moment passed, and Adam realized he wasn’t as alone as he originally thought. A figure that was starting to grow too familiar sat in a pew near the front altar. A few steps more and Adam could tell Ronan was slightly hunched over and his buzzed head hung down towards the floor. He looked calm in a way Adam had never seen him before, and he didn’t want to disturb the other man. But then he was reminded of their last conversation and had the strangest need to thank Ronan. 

Adam wouldn’t admit it out loud, but Ronan’s parting words had been a permanent fixture in his mind during the weeks he had been trying to forget everything. The simple reminder of how much Blue and her friends cared about him, even though they barely knew him, had been the deciding factor despite his efforts to be objective. Adam wavered on what that fact could possibly mean and worried about getting too attached to the idea of having people who wanted him. Though, those were thoughts for another time. 

The old wooden pew creaked as Adam sat in the row across from Ronan. The heavy silence was instantly broken, and Ronan tensed up in alertness, snapping his head towards the offending noise. 

He didn’t seem too pleased to find it was Adam. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m pretty sure I could ask you the same thing.” 

They sat in a stalemate, with Ronan glaring at him and Adam trying not to show how much it affected him. In the hidden corners of his mind, Adam thought Ronan looked like a king. The wooden pew was his throne and the stained glass sanctuary was where he held court. He radiated a sense of soldiness behind all his sharp, cutting edges despite being wrapped in ratty clothes. Even if Adam’s suspicions about Ronan’s current living situation, or lack thereof, were correct, Ronan still belonged to someplace more than Adam ever had.

When the silence pressed in a little too closely, Adam gave in and spoke first. 

“I’m looking to rent an apartment until I move somewhere more permanently.” 

Ronan didn’t say anything for a long while, didn’t even acknowledge that Adam had said anything. 

“I thought you were smarter than that, Parrish.”

“What do you mean?”  
“You’re really going to sit there and tell me you’re staying in a shitty little room now that you’re back.” Ronan shifted in his seat to face Adam, one of his long arms rested along length of the back rest. “Did Gansey not grovel hard enough for you to stay at their house?”

Adam tried not to react to Ronan’s comment. He had worked hard to support himself, and didn’t need help now. “He doesn’t know what I’m doing, and you don’t seem very surprised.”  

Ronan shrugged. “I knew you weren’t willing to hurt anyone.”

“You never answered my question,” said Adam instead of admitting that on some level Ronan was right about him. “Why are you here?”

He watched a complicated emotion flint across Ronan’s face before he turned back around and only showed Adam his statuesque profile. 

“The soup kitchen was this morning.” 

The sound of heels clicking across the floor interrupted Adam before he could respond. Adam recalled the sign at Blue’s shop that advertised the church’s charity work. It made sense, but ticked off another box on Adam’s understanding on Ronan’s situation. He was probably just as proud as Adam to admit he was hanging around the church for a free meal and a place to escape the heat. 

“Mr. Parrish?” A mousy woman in an ill fitting pencil skirt stood a few rows back and skittishly glanced between him and Ronan. “If you’d please follow me, I can get you the keys you’ve been waiting on.” 

Adam stood. “See you around, Lynch,” he said but didn’t wait for a response as he followed after the woman. 

 

~~~~~

 

Adam heard the stampede of tiny feet the moment he closed the door to the Sargent-Gansey house and braced for impact. Three little bodies clung to him and showed the type of appreciation that only young kids with happy childhoods can manage. Blue magically appeared from around the corner, saving him from being smothered with excitement. 

“One at a time girls,” she said. “There’s plenty of Adam to go around.”

Jane, being the oldest and the tallest, managed to win out against her sisters. “I’ve missed you so so so much!” She wrapped herself around his middle and squeezed. “I’m not even mad anymore you left last time without saying goodbye.”

She took a step back and was instantly replace by both of her younger sisters who clung to his legs. 

“Is that present for me?” asked Persie, reaching up for the meticulously wrapped gift Adam was holding up over their heads so it wouldn’t get damaged in the chaos. 

“No, silly! The present’s for me!” 

Adam looked at Blue for support. She simply raised an eyebrow in amusement. 

“Uh, no, I’m sorry. It’s for your sister.” 

The young girls pouted, and Adam couldn’t handle disappointing them for even a moment. He caught Blue’s eyes. Luckily, she didn’t leave him panicking for too long. 

“Come on, girls,” she said, gently prying their vice like grips from his limbs. “Go play and let Uncle Adam have some space.” 

The air was knocked from his lungs. The simple “uncle” prefix added to his  name shouldn’t have impacted him as much as it did. They had folded him so easily into their group, and no one had ever once given him such unconditional acceptance. He hadn’t had to work for it, a gift he didn’t know what to do with. 

Blue waited until her daughters to disappear from their to turn back to him. “It’s going to be okay, Adam. You don’t have to prove yourself to anyone, and you can stop running away now, you dumbass.” 

She took his hand, and as she led him through the house to join the others in the backyard, he wondered if his friend hadn’t also inherited some of her family’s claimed psychic abilities. Or maybe he had lost the his own ability to fool others around him. 

The party ended up being better than he expected. Being for a two year old, most of the guest list overlapped with the one from Blue’s party, so he recognized a lot of the faces and stayed away from the ones he didn’t. Blue and Gansey’s friends were more than excited by the surprise of Adam’s presence and the announcement that he had a plan to stay around for a while. Then Willow, in her apparent overwhelmed excitement about Adam, reverted back to her clinging shyness when he was close by, which took some time as to not feel like he was doing something wrong to make the young girl upset. 

If hard pressed, Adam would have admitted he had a nice time. He politely declined any drink stronger than coke as the night wore on but agreed to have his fair share of too sweet cake. He listened to ridiculous stories from Henry and Noah and laughed when appropriate. Then laughed the a few times Gansey did something to make a fool of himself, whether for intentional entertainment or not. Adam noticed Ronan hanging around too, though they happened to be anywhere close to each other the whole night. Which was more than fine for Adam, it made it seem like he wasn’t purposefully avoiding being near the other man. 

Adam left after all the non-family or close friend guests had gone home, but before the Sargent-Gansey girls passed out post sugar rush. When he said his goodbyes, there was no finality behind his worlds, and he was almost completely content.

 

~~~~~

 

Lying in the too small bed in his too small, temporary apartment, there was something on Adam’s mind that was preventing him from falling asleep. Unnecessary and complicated thoughts centered around Ronan Lynch. 

He was still so unknown to Adam, and seeing him at the party continued the paradox surrounding him. Adam couldn’t think of another man he knew could so easily and seamlessly switch between scowling at people who claimed him as a friend to willingly letting himself be tackled by a hoard of children during some sort of made-up game. It was all getting too much, and Adam’s need for definite answers had finally grown too strong. 

Decidedly, Adam sat up in bed, reaching for his laptop resting on the floor. When a network connectivity error popped up, he should have taken it as a sign to stop. Instead he grabbed his phone that was guaranteed to have data. 

He honestly didn’t think anything would come of googling the name Ronan Lynch. But the first result once the page loaded talked of The Tragedy of the Lynch Family, and the next of a devastating fire and the complete loss of an inheritance. It was all about tragedy. Adam lingered on a image result featuring a younger Ronan, one with curly hair and without a furrowed brow, but then quickly closed out of the search tab. He didn’t need to read any of the articles to understand that something undeniably bad had happened in Ronan’s past to get him to where he was now. He had lost his home and his family. And Adam’s thoughts about Ronan being homeless were solidly confirmed.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come join me on Tumblr @moonywaitup


End file.
